Sleeping in the guild is dangerous
by Tell87
Summary: 1st chapter:- What happens when Natsu is bored? 2nd chapter:- Happy isn't so happy. One shots and drabbles. 3rd chapter:- Laxus has lots of paperwork to do. May add more.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Fairytail**

Fairytail was rather quiet for once, even with members of Crime Sorciere visiting.

Cobra and Kinana were talking quietly at the bar. Mira, Lisanna, Meredy, Angel, Levey and Lucy were sitting at a table having a girls only catch up meeting/gossiping session. Mira had even got Freed to put up runes, so that no one else could hear them and they weren't disturbed by others. Erza had grabbed Jellal, as soon as he walked in the door, and they had disappeared. Midnight had sat down in a corner and gone straight to sleep.

Natsu was board.

Laxus was to busy doing paperwork, Gray, Gajeel and Elfman weren't in the guild and everyone else was busy or refused to take part in a fight with him. He wasn't even allowed to hang out with Lucy or Lisanna, as they were having their girl thingy, whatever they called it.

Natsu was sitting down at a table with Happy who was munching on fish. He scanned the room for something to do. When a brilliant idea struck him and he started to snicker quietly.

Happy looked up from his fish, "Natsu are you ok?"

"Happy I need your help with something," Natsu had a mischievous glint in his eyes, "can you fly to Lucy's place and grab her make-up bag for me? Don't let anyone see you."

Happy looked at Natsu worried, "Aye," he said and flew off to do as Natsu asked.

\- 4hrs latter -

Jellal turned back up and was rounding up his guild members, so they could leave. When he went over to Midnight to wake him up, he blinked a couple of times and then burst out laughing. Midnight woke up from the noise.

"What. Happened. To. You?" Jellal managed to get out in between his laughter.

Midnight just stared at Jellal and the rest of his guild mates, who had come over to investigate what was so funny.

Cobra snickered.

Meredy said, "How cute," while giggling.

Angel handed Midnight a mirror, as she tried not to wet herself laughing.

Midnight took one look in the mirror, screamed in horror and passed out.

\- Meanwhile in another part of the guild -

Natsu and Happy were hugging each other and cowering under a table, while an enraged blond yelled at them.

"Why do you have my make up case here? Why is my Cherry Delight lipstick all used up? That stuff is very expensive, and where is my pink eyeliner? Do you know how long it took me to find the right colour blush for my complexion and you used it all? ...Ahhhh... You are so dead."

Natsu and Happy ran (and flew) from the guild, when Lucy called out Taurus. Lucy then grabbed Taurus's Axe and chased after them.

 **AN: So what do you think?**


	2. Happy isn't so happy

AN: I do not own Fairytail

Happy isn't so happy

Happy ate his plate full of yummy fish as he watched his guild mates interacting, from his place on the bar. It was a nice peaceful day, well as peaceful as it gets in Fairytail.

Happy finished his last fish and looked at his empty plate in thought. What to do now? Natsu was in the middle of a eating contest with Gray, Carla was out on a job with Wendy and Erza and Lucy was out with Levy looking at a new book store.

Happy looked around the guild, rubbing his overly full tummy as he did so. His eyes slowly dropt closed and in seconds he was sound asleep.

Lisanna, who had been watching Happy closely from further down the bar, smiled. Standing up, she thanked her sister for placing the sleeping drought on Happy's fish, picked up the sleeping cat and left the guild. No one even noticed.

\- 4hrs latter -

Happy awoke with a shock, no Laxus was not there. Happy looked around at all the faces that were staring at him. He was seated in the middle of a table near the centre of the guild.

Natsu and Gray were laughing so hard they were leaning against each other to stop themselves from falling over.

Lucy was sniggering and it sounded like she was saying things like 'karma' and 'payback's a bitch' under her breath.

Wendy was saying "wow... isn't he cute Carla?"

While Carla turned her back trying to hold in her giggles as she stated in her usual tone, "This is childish."

Erza was beyond scary, staring at Happy with sparkles in her eyes and the biggest grin on her face.

Elfman was standing there with his arms crossed stating, "That's not manly at all."

Mira had a lacrima camera out and was taking lots of pictures of Happy, crying out every now and then about how cute he is.

Lisanna stood there on Happy's right and said, "I know, right, he is just adorable."

Happy was looking at all his friends as if they had gone crazy. "What's going on?" He called out.

Levy who had just come up to join the group giggled as she handed Happy a hand held mirror out of her bag.

Happy looked into the mirror and oh the horror.

Happy began to cry as he flew out the guild screaming, "Why me?"

Everyone stoped what they were doing to stare at the retreating exceed.

"Maybe I went a little over board when I added the glitter to the hair dye." Lisanna sighed.

"Or it could have been the eyelash extensions." Mira posed.

"Or the butterfly clips." Carla piped up.

"It could have been the bright pink bow." Lucy added in.

"Maybe it was the lipstick." Wendy chimed in.

"He didn't look like a man at all." Elfman stated.

"I think he looked absolutely adorable," Erza gushed out and then turned to Mira and stated threateningly, "and I want copies of all those pictures you took Mira."

"OK." Mira giggled.

"Well I think he would made an excellent clown." Natsu stated, still laughing at his friends expense, and was promptly tackled by an angry Erza with her sword drawn.

Happy was not seen at the guild for a whole month, as he waited for the dye to finally wash out, and even then he still sparkled out in the sun.

AN: Figured this story went well under the title 'Sleeping in the guild is dangerous'. What do you think? If anyone would like to give me an idea for another 'Sleeping in the guild is dangerous' one shot I would give it a go. Please read and review.


	3. Paperwork

**AN: I do not own Fairytail**

Sleeping is the guild is dangerous 3 - Paperwork

Paperwork! Stacks of paperwork was what greeted Laxus upon opening his office door. His whole desk was covered in it. The stacks varied in size, from a foot high to three feet high.

His grandfather had just left for a guild masters convention. Supposedly, it was to discuss inter guild relations, the rise of dark guilds, etc., but with it being a week long get together, Laxus figured they would mostly be drinking, partying and bragging about their guilds and guild members.

His grandfather had told him he left a bit of work on his desk, when Laxus had glared at him, Master Makarov had put his hands up and said "It's not much and you need to learn the responsibilities of running the guild."

'Not much' he'd said. Ha!

Laxus should have known, and all of it was supposedly urgent and needed to be completed quickly. He took off his coat and draped it across the back of his chair. He sat down and started reading the first piece of paperwork he laid his hand on.

Destruction of property. Buildings burnt down and ice covering everything else.

Laxus sighed, it was going to be a long day.

6 hours later.

Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen walked into Laxus's office to find out why they had not seen their fearless leader for most of the day.

Laxus glanced up at them and grunted in greeting, returning his eyes to the document in hand. Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen eyed the stacks of paperwork and the grumpy looking dragon slayer.

"So, Master dumped you with the paperwork again." Bickslow stated.

"Paperwork, paperwork." His babies copied him.

Evergreen just rolled her eyes and walked back out the door.

"Would you like some help Laxus-sama?" Freed asked, eyes gleaming.

Laxus thought about it, but knew that he would just get another lecture about shirking his responsibilities, when his grandfather found out. Plus, Freed always seemed overly excited when doing paperwork for Laxus and that always made Laxus's mood worse.

No! Laxus was better off doing it on his own.

"Don't you have that ancient book you need to translate?" Laxus asked, figuring that was the best way to distract Freed from helping him, without upsetting said mage.

"Ah... Yes... but if you need me..." Freed looked torn, he wanted to get started on translating, but he also wanted to help Laxus-sama.

"I'll be fine Freed." Laxus stated, as he signed off another apology letter.

Freed nodded, then nearly bowled Evergreen over, in his excitement to get translating the ancient text.

Evergreen quickly side stepped out of his way, not spilling a drop from the fresh mug of coffee she had gone and got, to help Laxus get through his paperwork.

"I wonder how many paper airplanes I could make?" Bickslow pondered out loud, eyeing the stacks on Laxus's desk.

"Paper airplanes, paper airplanes." His babies chanted excitedly.

Laxus narrowed his eyes at Bickslow and growled.

Evergreen placed the mug down in the, seemingly, only free spot in front of Laxus.

Then she proceeded to smack Bickslow with her fan, screeching, "Out! Out! Out!" until she chased him out the door.

"If there is anything you need, Laxus, just ask." Ever said as she closed the door behind her.

Her only response was a grunt, as Laxus took a sip of his coffee and picked up the next piece of paperwork off the stack he was working on.

Laxus worked through the night, the whole next day and that night too. Mira kept bringing up his meals and Ever would drop off fresh cups of coffee every now and then.

At 4am the next morning, Laxus was exhausted and not even the extra strong cups of coffee were stoping his eyes from drooping, and the yawns from coming out.

Bickslow walked into the guild at 6am in the morning, figuring he would get a workout in the gym, before anyone else got there and made the equipment all sweaty. He greeted Mira as he passed her, at the bar, as he made his way upstairs to stop by Laxus's office and check how the boss man way going with all the paperwork.

Bickslow walked in, not even bothering to knock, and found Laxus fast asleep, slumped over his desk, head facing towards the door. Bickslow shut the door and walked over to the desk and the sleeping dragon slayer. He poked Laxus, to see if he would stir, and when Laxus didn't move a muscle, Bickslow got a grate big grin on his face.

"Ok, babies, we have a lot of work to do, but we have to do it quietly." Bickslow whispered.

"Quietly, quietly." His babies snickered, voices lower then usual.

Later on in the morning, when the guild was in full swing, a loud shout was heard from upstairs, along with a lot of swearing.

Upstairs, Laxus looked around his office growling. He took a deep breath in.

Wood shavings, spearmint and a hint of, what Laxus could only describe as, souls.

Laxus stormed out of his office and over to the railing of the second floor.

"BICKSLOW!" He bellowed.

Bickslow started laughing like a maniac.

"I guess he didn't like our surprise, Babies." Bickslow said to the wooden dolls, who were floating around his head.

"Surprise, surprise." They chanted.

Suddenly Bickslow was lying on the floor twitching, yellow sparks crawling along his body.

Laxus went back to his office, slamming his door shut, and started the painful proses of unfolding and sorting all the papers that were now spread throughout his office.

Downstairs, Mira giggled, as she asked Evergreen, "What did he do this time?"

Evergreen just shook her head as they watched her team mate twitch on the floor with after shocks.

He would be feeling that one for a while, Mira thought, as she watched all her guild mates go back to what they were doing, as if nothing had happened.

After all, it was just an ordinary day for the mages of Fairytail.

 **AN: Read and Review please.**

 **Anyone got any ideas for more 'Sleeping in the guild is dangerous' one-shots.**


End file.
